Coltrane
Alexander Coltrane is a professional e-fed wrestler. He is currently wrestling for Wrestling's Innovative Genesis. Beginnings A wrestling fan for as long as he can remember, it was Alexander Coltrane's dream to make it big inside a wrestling ring. He trained as best he could, but he never managed to stand out from the pack. All agreed that he had a good grasp of the fundamentals & that he was able to wrestle a good match, but he lacked a certain pizzazz. It was after he was turned down for his initial try-out with W*I*G that he came upon an idea. All his opponents were seen as better competitors. In order to out-do them he had to take everything they had & assume it for himself. He began to study tapes of his opponents to see what they could do & he decided that if he could steal the moves of his opponents he would manage to impress those in power. Thus it is that now, in order to win a match he feels compelled to use the signature move of his opponent to finish them off. Pro Wrestling W*I*G Debut In June 2008, a number of vidoes began to air on W*I*G's "Vindication" show showing an unknown wrestler decimating opponents in the ring & finishing them off with their own preferred finishing manouveres. On July 17, Coltrane made his official in-ring debut for Pro Wrestling W*I*G, defeating Val Venis with "The Money Shot". Path to the W*I*G Heavyweight Championship At W*I*G's first Pay-Per-View, The Stuff of Legends, Coltrane won a "Wild Card" Match to determine who would be the first contender for the W*I*G Heavyweight Championship. In the match, Coltrane slammed Sky Monix through a table to take the win & become the top contender for the new title. Sky Monix suffered a severe injury in the match which caused him to take some time off. The blame was aimed at the relatively inexperienced Coltrane & many began to question the wisdom in placing him in such a high position within W*I*G. In the main event of W*I*G's second Pay-Per-View, Date With Destiny Coltrane defeated THE MAXX AWESOME to retain his position as the top contender for the W*I*G Heavyweight Championship. During the match, it was thought that THE MAXX AWESOME suffered a severe neck injury, attributed to Coltrane's rough treatment of him during the match, notably, a top-rope Vertebreaker through a table. The injury was later discovered to not be as serious as was originally thought & THE MAXX AWESOME returned to action under a new ring-name, The Maxx, the following month. W*I*G Heavyweight Champion At W*I*G's third Pay-Per-View, Parade of Champions Coltrane became the first man to hold the W*I*G Heavyweight Championship. After defeating Joshua (of the Innocent), Exner & Jason Hereford in a Four-Way Dance. In the course of the match, Coltrane eliminated both Joshua & Hereford with their own moves on his way to victory. Following his title victory, Coltrane, along with the other W*I*G Champions, was asked to name his own choice for number 1 contender to face at W*I*G's next Pay-Per-View, Halloween Hell. His choice of opponent was Andy Duke & his choice of match was a Barbed-Wire Death Match. Coltrane's first title defense occurred on Vindication when he defeated Raven in a "Raven's Rules" match. After the match, Coltrane was approached by Alexa King, manager of The King's Court as she sought a potential stable-mate for Andy Duke. This meeting occurred off-screen, but afterwards it was revealed that Coltrane had captured Alexa & trapped her in a Barbed-Wire prison of his own making. His intention was that he wanted Duke to ignore all outside influences so he could concentrate solely on the match at hand. A series of videos shown on Vindication implied that Coltrane was torturing Alexa, but this was never explicitly stated. At the Hallowe'en Hell Pay-Per-View, Coltrane managed to defeat Duke by tap-out in the Barbed-Wire Death Match when he made Duke submit to his own "Cidal-Lock". The following month, Coltrane defended the W*I*G Heavyweight Title against TigerPath's Hiro Yamada in Japan, thus bringing the belt to World Title status. This match was later shown on W*I*G's East Meets West: Beginning of the End TV Special. After this match he returned to the States to defend the title against Chaz Stone & Jason Hereford in a Three-Way Match at W*I*G's Gives Thanks. In January, Coltrane bullied & intimidated W*I*G owner James E. Colvin into finding him a "worthy" challenger. The challenger, however, was kept under wraps by Colvin until show-time. The entire W*I*G Fan Nation groaned when Gigantor Maximus stomped out & Coltrane flattened him in 30 seconds. However, Coltrane's real challenger was former EWT alumnus Ferhago Crow. Coltrane, again, managed to eke out a win after finishing Crow off with his own "Flying Dutchman" finisher. Coltrane appeared shortly after on Vindication bemoaning the fact that no man could beat him. Synthy Eris made a challenge to Coltrane that since no man could beat him, maybe a woman could. Coltrane accepted her challenge & the match was made for W*I*G's 28 Days Later PPV. Title History *Wrestling's Innovative Genesis Heavyweight Championship x1- Current In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves'' :*Ace Crusher (MAXXimyzer) :*Bulldog :*Burning Back Drop Driver (Olympic Slam Variation) :*Combination of roundhouse kicks to the chest, neck & face (Soul Cleanser) :*Crucifix Piledriver :*DDT :*Diamond Dust/Cutter (MAXXimum Impact) :*Double Underhook Piledriver (Dead End Driver) :*Dragon Suplex :*Fisherman's Brainbuster (Cold Concussion) :*Fisherman's Suplex Pin (Porno-Plex) :*Inverted Torture Crab (Cidal-Lock) :*Moonsault :*Piledriver :*Shooting Star Knee Drop (The Flying Dutchman) :*Shooting Star Press (Shining Star Press) :*Snap Flowing DDT (The Raven Effect) :*Side Russian Leg Sweep :*Sit-Down Dominator (Edinburgh Crush) :*Super Ace Crusher (The MAXXterpiece) :*Super Destructo Bomb (The Last Ride) :*Suplex :*Top Rope Splash (The Money Shot) :*Vertebreaker :*Wrist Clutch Burning Back Drop Driver :*Whatever his opponent uses *''Opponents defeated by Coltrane'' :*Larry Peters :*Simon Williams :*Val Venis :*Sky Monix :*Dimitri Konstantinos :*THE MAXX AWESOME :*Joshua :*Exner :*Jason Hereford :*Raven :*Andy Duke :*Chaz Stone :*Hiro Yamada :*Gigantor Maximus :*Ferhago Crow *''Theme Song'' :*"I Don't Wanna Be Me"- Type O Negative Category:Wrestlers